Crossing The Line
by ConstantCutie
Summary: Annabeth is stressing way too much, and Percy attempts to cheer her up, only for his efforts to fail. Will their relationship stay awkward, or will everything work out? Mini Percabeth One-Shot. For Jace.


**AN: This is my first PJO fic, so I hope you enjoy. :D **

**Based off a fight that I had with a close friend, except slightly altered to make it Percabeth. **

**This is for you, Jace. Sisters fight, right? :)**

* * *

When you cross that line, there's no going back.

I learned that the hard way. It starts off as a friendly prod, and then it turns into a constant running gag, until the other person finally snaps. Or maybe even snaps your neck, since it's Annabeth we're talking about.

Since we were going to enter the Labryinth tomorrow, I wanted to wind down and collect her nerves. So around noon, I pulled her (unwillingly) out of the Athena cabin, as she cursed and muttered, "I'm planning Percy, leave me alone..." After spending several days straight at her desk, planning non-stop, she was obviously exhausted. "No way, Wise Girl. Stop being so stubborn, and take a break for once. We don't want you passing out when we need you." After saying that, she surrenders, and I grin and drag her outside, where she takes a deep breath. "I guess I did need that after all." She relents, and we walk over to the fields and plop down on the ground.

"I swear, it makes complete sense!" We sat watching the satyrs use their reed pipes, making the plants go absolutely wild. We laid back, the blades of grass tickling our arms, just relaxing, until I brought up an amazingly genius idea that I had thought about all week to cheer her up and get her mind off the Labyrinth. I make crazy wild hand gestures at her to exaggerate myself, and all she does is narrow her eyes. "Just shut up, Percy. I'm tired of you bringing up that same stupid idea. Just. Stop. Talking." She mutters darkly and walks away. I recoil, somewhat shocked at her calling me stupid. I mean, sure, she calls me idiotic at times, but never has she said I was stupid that bluntly. After being lost in my memories for a bit, I quickly scramble to my feet and yell out, "Annabeth, wait-" She spins around, looking downright murderous, and I hesitate before I pout, doing the adorable stare that she usually can never resist, and she scoffs and brushes me off.

My eyes widen. She seemed different today, even more wound up than usual. "Or maybe she is tired of you." A snide voice in my head snickers.

I shake my head and watch Annabeth's retreating back. I can barely make the words she mumbles as she walks away. "Stupid… seaweed… annoying…" She stops, and looks back. I raise my head to see a disappointed stare, and suddenly, rage floods through me. "Why does she get to be disappointed when she's the one throwing tantrums?!" Without thinking, I eventually find myself storm through the camp, heading towards the arena. I pass by Grover, who senses my anger, and he tries to grab my shoulder, but I brush him off. "Not now, Grover." Grover gazes at me worriedly, but allows me to pass. Knowing him, he's probably thinking I'd blow up a toilet or something.

Entering the arena and grabbing Riptide from my pocket, I make quick work of the practice dummies. As I cut, slashed, and diced through all the enemies, all I could do was think about Annabeth. "Why-" I grunt, stabbing Riptide into the chest of one repetitively. "Is- She- So- Mad?! It- Was- A- Joke!" I yell angrily, and plunge Riptide all the way through the final dummy, up to its hilt.

Feeling empty and angered, I head back to my cabin after slashing the dummy into pieces. People started staring at me, since I still had Riptide out, its blade glinting up at them. After finally getting back to the cabin, I cap Riptide and flop into bed, quickly falling into a fitful sleep.

I wake up around 3 in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. Feeling jittery and edgy, I head over to the beach (and steer clear of all the harpies), lie down, and listen to the calming sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. "Hey Dad, did you ever have girl problems?" I wonder aloud, not believing my dad would reply. Suddenly, I hear the sound of the tide receding, and I can sense a huge tidal wave coming. I sigh, and wait for it to happen. The wave rears up before me, and I try to send it in another direction, but for some reason, I can't. I make a quick prayer to Dad before I throw my hands out and pass out.

"Percy, wake up." My eyes open up to the familiar sight of Dad's kingdom. I laugh and get up, with Dad looking at me with slight confusion. "So that's why I couldn't control the wave. You were." Dad's eyes relax once he realized that I wasn't laughing at nothing. "Yes Son, that was me." He smiles down at me nervously, and I begin to notice him tapping his trident and nervously twitching his tail fin. "Are you okay? You look a little... Bothered." Dad jumps, and I raise an eyebrow. Poseidon is NEVER nervous. "Well, you called me here to talk about your problems, didn't you? Your girl problems?" My eyes widen, and I start laughing again. "No way, you actually heard me?" I ask incredulously, feeling shocked, and Dad grins at me. "Well, you were talking right beside the ocean." Dad swishes his tail again, and I catch it. "You still haven't told me what's really bothering you..." I mutter, when suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Percy." A soft, familiar voice that I've been yearning for calls out to me. My head whips around, and before I know it, I hear footsteps running up to me and arms tightly wrapping themselves around me. Dad smirks, as he watches us. "H-How?" is all I'm able to choke out, and Dad shrugs. "I pulled a couple strings."

"I missed you." Annabeth whispers, her face buried in the crook of my neck. I focus back on Annabeth and smile, pulling her closer and hugging her tight. "I was just really stressed about going into the Labyrinth, and because of that, I've been acting like a complete idiot." I feel her shake in my arms, and I pull back to see tears streaming down her face. Grinning, I wipe her tears away and laugh. "You are an idiot." We stayed like this for a while, and I finally worked up the courage to tilt Annabeth's face up towards me. Her grey eyes sparkle as I simply say, "I missed you too."

* * *

**AN: And there it is. Yay. I hope you enjoyed that, and reviews/criticism/follows/favs are really appreciated. Send me a PM or a review if you want me to write about another pair or anything. :) **

**Yours Truly,**

**Cutie/Angel**


End file.
